I'm Okay
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: A short series of stories about the Yu-Gi-Oh boys and how they deal with the emotional anguish they face with each passing day. No Flames, RR.


"I'm Okay" is a series of short stories examining the personal and family lives of the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys and how they deal with the abuse, the loneliness, and the constant rejection. Fighting with their own consciences and their own fragile hearts, these boys will realize that they are strong enough to conquer the hardships and go on, showing that in the end, they are all okay.

The first case of mass depression is the one and only Seto Kaiba! Enjoy, RR, and no flames.

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I do own the hell I put them through. Love you guys!_

****

Part I: Seto Kaiba

I wish I had a childhood, though all I can remember is a world of darkness, pain, and a sense of not belonging anywhere I was placed. I was never accepted by anyone or anything for that matter, not even my own heart would claim me. Even when surrounded by all those eyes, cruel eyes that would beat down upon me with a malice satisfaction that they had successfully broken down a child, I was alone, which is how I would remain even now. I realize now to the fullest extent that the world is a dark, cruel place filled with people who only wish to harm me and watch me suffer. Watching me cry those stale tears that only signified how frail and weak I really was when I finally realized that I would never find the caring arms of one who loved me. But, in fact, I am not alone. I have but one soul that watches me, cares for me, and will pick me up when I fall, though, I feel guilty. This being, this child who cares for me, should be giggling, laughing, playing with others, not wondering if big brother is okay, if big brother will survive the night without another brutal nightmare about a tragic past. My little brother cares for me more then he, which is what causes me to rethink my very existence on this earth. My sole purpose is to weigh down other people and fight a fight within myself that I have no chance of winning. Up against myself in a never-ending battle where the heart and soul retreat, leaving me but a defenseless shell of a man, no, not even a man, a scared boy. Everything I ever knew, I ever remembered from before now is fading away, and I am left alone to deal with the immense suffering which plagues me. Oh, solitude is on my side, for it, seemingly, is the only thing that will not hate me when I fall and will console me when I cry, praise me when I succeed. Solitude is the only light in this world of infinite, unforgiving darkness, and I only embrace it.

__

That is not the path for you, Seto Kaiba. Your hatred for everyone around you is only causing you more grief and pain. Open your heart and see that loneliness is not the answer and solitude is not the path to a slow and undoubtedly more painful recovery. You are not alone, Seto, remember that. There will always be the littlest angel watching over you. Though small in stature, his heart is immense and he does care for you, believe it or not. You are not alone in this world, Seto, you have your little brother, the one who never doubted you, stuck by your side in the toughest situation. Forget about him and your whole life is nothing but a blur, remember him, and be basked in the light of love. It is your choice, Seto Kaiba, yours and yours alone.

All along, I didn't need a father or a mother, a friend or a foe. All I needed was Mokuba, the littlest angel who has been protecting me since day one. How could I have ever doubted him. Oh, little brother, forgive me for being so blind as to overlook your concern and hurt, your joy and sadness. Even if my life has given me ups and downs insurmountable, I have beaten them all, thanks to you. Mother, Father, if only you knew how much your son, my brother, has grown in the past years. He's a hero, my parents, a hero, for without him, I would be lost within my own greed and hatred. I only wish you two could see him, but don't worry, I will protect him as he protected me. I see the light now, and I won't be blinded or deceived by the darkness any longer. Thank you, Mokuba, for guiding me and making me see that I'm okay. Alive, loved, lost and found, here...okay.


End file.
